


Day 6: Conversations

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [6]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys finally talk about their relationship
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Day 6: Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> We're back!! This carries straight on from yesterday's fic, so please read that one before so it makes sense!! Anyhow, enjoy this :)
> 
> Today's prompt: “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you!”

Roy looked up at the sound of Moss’ voice. He was even paler than normal, his eyes red-rimmed and his face haggard. He furrowed his brow. 

“What?” he said. His voice was gruff and low. It was sweet, like when he’d just woken up. Moss took a deep breath, coming forward and standing in front of Roy’s desk. He braced himself against it and nearly leant down to be at eye level with Roy, but thought better of it and took his hands off the desk. He put them in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting with them. 

“We need to talk,” he repeated. 

“About what?” Roy asked. Moss shot him a glare, huffing a little. 

“Us, Roy.” 

“What is there to talk about?” the Irishman said. He got up from his desk, giving Moss a knowing look and going into the kitchenette. Frustrated, Moss followed him. He slammed the kitchenette door shut behind him, standing in front of it to act as a sort of human barricade. Roy looked up and rolled his eyes. “Moss, c’mon--” 

“What are we?” Moss interrupted, his voice low and fierce. 

“Work colleagues?” Roy said with a shrug. “Friends?” 

“You know we’re more than that,” Moss replied. Roy let out a chuckle. 

“In what way?” 

“Friends don’t keep kissing each other and be pretending to ignore it, for a start.” 

Roy fell silent at that. He looked guiltily to the floor, biting his lip. Moss took another deep breath as he reminded himself of all the good things that were going to come if he said this. “I like you, Roy. As... more than a friend. But if you don’t want a relationship, then that’s--” 

_“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you!”_

Moss stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn’t been expecting Roy to say anything like that. He’d been expecting pitying laughter, or an angry rant declaring their friendship over. Part of him had been convinced that Jen was lying to him. And yet he’d just heard Roy say _that_ , with his own two ears. He took a step forward, taking his hands out of his pockets. He was going to be gentle, tender, but as soon as he got close to Roy his logic disappeared and he reached forward, grabbing Roy’s shirt in his fist. He pulled him forward and kissed him before he could stop himself. 

Roy didn’t seem to mind. He pulled him close, putting one hand on the back of Moss’ head. They kissed and kissed and kissed, making up for lost time. Roy ended up pushed against the sink, Moss virtually half on top of him. After a few minutes, Roy broke away. They were both panting. 

“Do I have to keep pretending?” he asked cheekily. 

Moss rolled his eyes, and pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, and please leave comments or kudos! Join us here tomorrow for the next instalment of the series. 
> 
> Stay safe and happy, ya'll xx


End file.
